


You Are My Vision, I Am Your Sound

by Sabsab4ever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Ladybug Fluff, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabsab4ever/pseuds/Sabsab4ever
Summary: Marinette had been blind since the day she was born, that was her handicap she had to live with until she would meet her soulmate. Years had passed by but still no sign of her soulmate. Even though others already lost hope for her, she never stopped believing her soulmate was somewhere out there. It just took her some more time and some magic earrings for her to meet him.





	You Are My Vision, I Am Your Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au's are one of my favorite kind of au's to read about so of course I needed to write one myself!
> 
> So in this soulmate AU everyone is born with a disability, which only dissapears when they meet their soulmate. Also in this AU there is no Chat Noir, only Ladybug.
> 
> I also added a head cannon I once found on Tumblr in this story. The head cannon that the power of the kwami's make it possible for the holders to speak any language when transformed. So credit to who ever came up with that! Your head canon is awesome!
> 
>  **Edit:** I got informed that there are apearently more then one sign language. LSF is the one used in France. So I changed it into that to make it more logical in the story.
> 
> ___________________________________________
> 
> I’m sorry in advance if there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes in the text. I did my best to make as less mistakes as I could. Since English isn’t my first language, I might have not noticed some of them.

Marinette got into her room after another day of school. It was a tough day as she heard more and more of her classmates had left due to the fact they had found their soulmate. Now they had found their soul mates, they had healed from their disability and were able to go to a normal school.

Marinette herself unfortunately hadn't met hers yet. She was born blind and due to that most people pitied her as they all think her soul mate was already dead. Marinette didn't wanted to believe them, she still had hope that her soul mate was still alive. Meeting hers just took longer than the average time it took for someone to meet theirs. For Marinette it had been almost twenty three years, making her the oldest student at her school for people who hadn't met their soulmate just yet. 

She hated it. She hated it that it took so long. She longed to meet her soulmate so she could finally see the beautiful colors everyone talked about. That she would finally be able to know how her parents and friends looks like.

Marinette walked towards her desk to take a seat as she wanted to start on her homework. However on her way she tripped over something small. She pushed herself up and crawled over the floor as she searched for the thing that had made her trip. Her hand hit something small that was made of wood, she grabbed it. It felt like a small box. With her other hand she opened the lid and tried to feel what's inside of the box. 

“Hello Marinette. My name is Tikki.” a high pitched voice said out of nowhere, causing Marinette to let out a yelp.  
“W-who’s that? W-who said that?” she said as she grabbed her blind stick that was lying next to her from the ground and tried to hit whoever that was.  
“Calm down there is no need to panic. I’m here to tell you that you're the chosen one.”  
“Chosen one?”  
“Yeah, the chosen one who will look after the Ladybug miraculous and become a superhero called ladybug.”  
“a superhero? I don't know… That must have been a mistake. I can't be a superhero.”  
“You are the chosen one Marinette. Paris needs you. One of my friends had gotten in trouble with a villain and they use the power for evil doings, creating Akuma’s. It's your job to find those Akuma’s and de-evilize them.”  
“I’m sorry but I can't help anyone… I’m blind, how will I even fight the evil when I can't see a thing? Can't I ask someone to guide me with this all?”

“No you can't no one can know about my existence nor can anyone know your identity.”  
“But tikki I’m blind.”  
“Don't worry about it. I will be helping you, we Kwami’s are able to guide the holders when they activated their powers.”  
“Kwami's?”  
“Kwami’s are the one that gains you your power once you activated your miraculous.”  
"Tikki… This really is a bad Idea.”  
“You have to trust me Marinette. Everything will be fine. The guardian of the miraculouses has forecasted this all to happen.”  
“Fine I will trust you.” Marinette sighed.  
“Great!” Tikki said With a cheerful voice. “Let me help you with the earrings.” 

Tikki flew towards the box and took out one of the earrings, then she flew towards Marinette’s right ear and put the earring in place. She then repeated the action with the other ear. 

“It's all set, now all you need to say is Spots on. That will activate the miraculous. We really need to hurry, it won't take long until they attack.”  
“Okay I got it.” Marinette said as she stood up. “Tikki, Spots on.”

A warm glow got over Marinette’s body as the superhero costume appeared.

“My blind stick… Where is it… It disappeared… I can't see without it…” Marinette said in hope Tikki could hear her.

‘No worries Marinette. Try to touch something with your hand. You will be able to see that way.’ tikki’s voice echoed through her mind.

She hesitated as she slowly walked forwards with both her arms stretched in front of her. She was looking for something she could touch. A electric vibe ran from her fingertips towards her mind as she touched the surface of her desk. She let out a gasp as she was able to see the whole room in her imagination only by touch.

“I… I can see…” she said with a crack in her voice.

Marinette never thought she would be able to see in some sort of way. It was really special to her, almost making her emotional about it. However she kept herself together as she needed to focus on the Akuma Tikki told her about.

She walked towards her window and opened it. She adjusted quite fast to the fact she was able to see by only touching. However once the window was opened she hesitated a bit. 

'Use your yo-yo which is wrapped around your waist.” Tikki’s voice echoed through her mind. “just touch the window that way you can see where buildings are so you know where you need to aim to.' 

Ladybug did as she said and touched her window. Just like she was able to see the surrounding in her room, she was now able to identify the buildings through her mind.

She then threw her yo-yo, making it hook at one of the taller buildings. The moment the yo-yo got connected with the building more of her surroundings got pictured in her mind. Making it able for her to react fast.

“I think we’re getting closer Tikki.” Ladybug said as she heard crashing buildings and lots of screams in the distance. 

She speeded up her speed, wanting to get there as soon as she could. The closer she got, the more she was able to picture all the people running away from some humongous monster in panic. The monster was walking towards a building as it planned to let it crash as it screamed about how tall buildings are ruining the beautiful aspects of Paris.

She threw her yo-yo at the building the Akuma was going to tear down. She needed to feel if there still were people inside of it. Fortunately there weren't any people inside beside just one person who seemed to be quite confused as the person was looking around the room at the top floor. Ladybug swung with her yo-yo to the place she had spotted an open window. 

Touching the wall next to the window was the first thing she did once she got inside. The surrounding of the room quickly became visible in her mind. The person was a few meters away from her and in panic. However it seemed to be another kind of panic then the people who had already left the building. It was more like that this person was looking for someone rather than to leave the building. 

“We need to leave.” Ladybug said as ran up to the person. However they didn't seem to react as she called out. 

Not wanting to waist too much time on this matter she threw her yo-yo towards the person and pulled them towards her. She caught the person easily in her arms and that was the moment when the darkness began to fade.

Brightness followed as the darkness disappeared completely. She blinked her eyes a few times as she was trying to get used to the sudden brightness. After she had blinked her eyes for 30 seconds her sight began to get used to the brightness, making it fade into different kind of colors she couldn't name and an actual vision instead of the darkness she was so used to.

In her arms she had a guy probably around her age he had beautiful eyes in a color she didn't know the name of, but whatever color that was, she knew that that color would be her favorite. His hair was light colored, Marinette guessed he must either be blond or ginger. She read everything about colors and such at school but all the preparation the books did was making it possible to know the difference between light and dark colors and the knowledge of whatever color exists. However the books weren't enough to make it able to link the name to the actual color.

He looked at her shocked as he tried to make a sound but couldn't. She thought he might have been as shocked as she was. 

The building shook as the Akuma had gotten its hands on it, causing Ladybug to get back to focus on the responsibility she has as a super heroine. Ladybug gave the guy a shy smile before she quickly guided him towards the window. She threw her yo-yo at a nearby building before swingen from the building that was about to crash down. Once reaching the ground she placed the guy back on his feet. He opened his mouth as he wanted to say something but closed it again a little later. 

_“I’m glad we finally met.”_ He signed to her.

Ladybug never learned LSF but she was able to understand it. Before she could asked Tikki about it, her Kwami told her it’s the power of the miraculous that made it possible for her to understand and speak any language. Ladybug waited for a bit before she tried to sign LSF herself, which to her surprise went so natural. 

_“Me too. I’m glad to have finally meet you. What’s your name?”_

The guy’s eyes widened in surprise as she seemed to be able to sign.

_“Adrien. Adrien Agreste, what about you?”  
“Ladybug. You can call me Ladybug.”_

He smiled brightly, he was so happy his soulmate was able to sign LSF. 

The passive aggressive shouting of the Akuma about the tall buildings brought Ladybug back from their little world. 

_“I got to go now, need to save Paris. Meet me at Place de Vosges after the Akuma fight.”_ Ladybug signed before she threw her yo-yo towards a building near by the Akuma.

The Akuma was a huge and broad man who had lots of muscles and had two wrecking balls as hands. She never thought the Akuma would look like that, of course when she felt his presents she knew that he was huge but she just imagined it as a huge person. 

“So what do now?” Ladybug asked out loud hoping Tikki would reply to her.  
“you have to look for the item with the Akuma in it.” Tikki replied a moment later.  
“Okay.” 

Ladybug looked for something that could hold the akkuma.

“His tie. That must be it.” she said out Loud before she swung her yo-yo at the item. The Akumatized victim caught the yo-yo between his wrecking ball hands, causing Ladybug to be pulled from the building towards the Akuma. 

The akumu then spined around and let go after a few spins, throwing Ladybug away. She screamed as she got thrown into the air with quit some speed. A few seconds later she hit the ground and rolled a few meters over it. She slowly pushed herself up and rubbed the top of her head with her hand. 

“How am I supposed to do this, Tikki? Just throwing my yo-yo won't work, he we catch it again for sure.”  
“Try your superpower. Call out lucky charm, but keep in mind that after 5 minutes you will transform back into Marinette. So you have to act quickly, and make sure no one will see you de-transform.” Tikki replied. 

Ladybug stood up and then threw the yo-yo into the air as she shouts out “Lucky charm.”. Lots of glitters appeared in the air as the yo-yo spined around, soon followed by an polka dotted item. 

“A… what?”  
“It's a pair of glasses. People use them to see better when their vision isn't that well.” tikki explained.  
“Oh so that's how they look. I’ve had them pictured differently when it was explained at school in the books.” Ladybug said.  
"There are different kinds of glasses. Since everyone with bad vision has a different kind of prescription. That's why it's important the prescription is right.”  
“I see… So if the prescription isn't right, it will make the person's vision worse?”  
“It depends. But it usual will If the difference between the prescription of the glasse and the prescription the person has is pretty big.”

Ladybug swung closer towards the Akuma and dropped the glasses on the bridge of his nose. The Akuma tried to hit her, but just like what she had hoped for to happen was that the Akuma wouldn't see that well. She barely escaped one of the Akuma's random hit. She swung around the Akuma trying to get the item that held the Akuma.

After a few tries she finally got grip of the tie and ripped it into two. A dark colored butterfly flew away. 

“No more evil doing for you!” she said as she opened her Yoyo just like tikki explained in her mind. “Time to de-evilize!”

She threw the yo-yo to catch the butterfly. The yo-yo got pulled back to her hand and opened once again, this time releasing a light colored butterfly. 

“Bye bye little butterfly.”

She waved the butterfly away before she walked over to the Akuma victim and held a little chat before she had to leave due to her earrings running out.

She swung into an alley before she transformed back. 

“Tikki you look so adorable! I'm so sorry for trying to hit you…” she said as soon as she saw the small Kwami in front of her.  
“It's okay Marinette.” Tikki said and smiled kindly at her.  
“Still though, how can I make it up to you…”  
“Well… a chocolate chip cookie would sound delicious, besides I need sweets to recharge so you can meet up with your soulmate.”  
“I can get you one. I think a supermarket is near by. I can't get it from home since my parents still think I'm in my room, but I can get you some once we're back.”  
“that's great!”

Tiki hide inside her school backpack before Marinette walked to a supermarket. After a few minutes she had bought a pack of chocolate cookies and was back in the alley. It was quite strange for her to pretend to be still blind while she could see perfectly fine, but she managed to do it.

“here you go.” she said as she handed Tikki a cookie.

Tikki thanked Marinette and began to eat the cookie she held in her tiny hands. After Tiki had finished the cookie, she told Marinette she was charged again for another transformation.

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said, once she got changed into Ladybug she swung away from the ally.

When she arrived at Place de Vosges, she spotted Adrien right away. Not wanting to give him a heart attack by suddenly appearing from behind she desired to approach him from the front. Adrien's smile bighted as he saw his soulmate and waved, Ladybug waved back. 

_“Hi. I'm glad you're okay.”_ Adrien signed as Ladybug took a seat next to him on the park bench.  
_“Hi. I'm glad your okay as well.”_ she signed and smiled. 

The two of them stayed there just looking and smiling at each other before Ladybug began to sign again.

_“What's the color of your eyes called? It's really pretty.”_

Adrien looked at her a bit surprised. 

_“My eyes? They are the color called Green.”_ he answered.  
_“Green? So that's how that color looks like. The books did try to explain it but it wasn't really that much of help… But now I know the name of the color I can say that green is my favorite color.”_

Adrien smiled at her. A few seconds later the smile turned into a frown. 

_“It's obvious that I was born deaf… But I'm slightly confused right now… So If you don't mind, may I ask with what kind of handicap you were born with?”_ He signed slowly and a bit hesitant.  
_“Of course you may ask me that, I was born blind.”_  
“But if you were blind… How do you know LSF?”  
“The power that helps me transform into Ladybug gives me the power to be able to speak and understand all kinds of languages and apparently LSF is one of them as well.” she said as she let out a giggle. She couldn't help it the way Adrien looked when he was surprised and slightly confused, it was adorable. 

Adrien looked at her with widened eyes, as a blush appeared on his face.

 _“That sound… what was that what you just did?“_  
“I giggled. It's nothing bad, I just couldn't help it since you looked so cute.”  
“I'm not offended… I just think it's a cute sound.” he signed as his blush became even more noticeable. _“It makes me wonder how you're voice sound. I bet it sounds beautiful… could you maybe say my name?”_

Ladybug nodded and flashed a soft smile at him.

“Adrien.” she said. 

Adrien smiled at her with a wide and bright smile. His eyes sparkled with happiness. 

A sad smile appeared on Ladybugs face after awhile. She was glad to see Adrien so happy, but she knew that she couldn't tell him who she really was. That would bring everyone dear to her in danger. 

_“Adrien.”_ she signed slowly and hesitant. _“You do know that I can't reveal who I really am. It would bring so many people in danger, us, our family, everyone of France. And without being transformed I won't be able to communicate with you.”  
“Ladybug. It's okay. I'm so glad we've met. Maybe one day I will know who you are but until then knowing you as Ladybug is enough.” _

Adrien took her hand in his for a moment before he let go again so he could sign the following. 

_“You can always drop by my house when you got the time. I can help you with naming colors and such. And you can help me with speaking. We can also exchange phone numbers so we can text each other when you're not able to drop by.”  
“That's a lovely idea. Give me your phone, I will add my number.”_

Adrien took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Ladybug. Ladybug them typed down her number in his phone before she gave it back.

They continued to sign at each other until Ladybug's earrings beeped and had to say goodbye. She pressed a soft kiss on Adrien's cheek, promised him she would text him at home once she got her phone and then swung away.

Once she got into her room she transformed back and rushed to her phone that was lying on her desk, to text Adrien. 

“I guess I won't be leaving this school for a long time.” Marinette said to no one in particular. “If I want to keep my secret I have to pretend I'm still blind.”  
“I'm sorry, you can't let people know you have found your soulmate.” Tikki said as she flew in front of Marinette's face.  
“It's okay Tikki. I'm already happy I was able to meet him through you and the Miraculous. If that didn't happen, I might have stayed blind for many more years.”

Marinette took tikki in het hands and brought her up to her face to hug. 

“Thank you for making it possible to meet Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot! Feel free to leave a comment and kudos. I would love to know what you think of it!


End file.
